A Night Out
by Silenced Aya
Summary: Amethyst eyes encased in soft grey glared over the bodies as he fought a loosing battle, the purple gaze shifting to wander over the brunet's body every now and then before he caught himself and returned his glare tot he floor.


A/N: Thanks to Yin for the heads up! it should be all fixed now, no misspelt words -sweatdrops-  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss...I wish I did .;;;;

The lights shone brightly, covering the dancing bodies molding together in the small area they called a dance floor. Soft brown waves danced about a scantily covered shoulder, small billows of smoke slithering from a slim stick settled firmly between soft pliable lips. Smudged charcoal encircled jade orbs as they slid across the expanse of bodies meshed together before flickering to his silent companion. Small muscular arms rested across a very covered chest, black satin molding tightly to the pale flesh. It had been a bitch to get the redhead to wear the soft fabric, Aya being more comfortable in fucking -plastic- of all things. It didn't matter how soft it was, it was still plastic, he wasn't going to have his fellow assassin out with him in damned -plastic-.

Amethyst eyes encased in soft grey glared over the bodies as he fought a loosing battle, the purple gaze shifting to wander over the brunet's body every now and then before he caught himself and returned his glare tot he floor. Those angry eyes narrowed with each wandering accompanied unknowingly each time with the licking of his lips. Koudo couldn't help the soft laugh that fell from his lips as Aya removed those angry violet orbs from his chest for the third time in as many minuets. The soft pink of his tongue slipped between slightly painted lips, licking at them to regain the diverted attention of the swordsman. The muscle withered across the shining silver of the lightly painted peddles before slipping into it's cavern of a home once more, seemingly ignoring any attention that the action may have brought his way. A smug corner of his mind curled its lips in satisfaction as the music began to slow just a touch. Shifting for a moment from heavy techno to something with more of a music background then simple drumming. The tip of a boot covered foot slowly began to tap with the song, drawing the urge to dance, the need to feel a body wither against his own. Or rather, one body in particular. He didn't care to broad upon his attraction to the stony leader oft and just as often broke that unuttered oath. Finally allowing the corner of his lips to curl into a smirk he allowed his eyes to catch those violent violet orbs. A bare arm slid across the small table, bronze quickly clashing with ivory as long fingers encircled a smaller more delicate bone structure of the smaller assassin. He allowed half hidden smoky orbs to capture those of the caged panther, the challenge clearly written in them. Long legs stretched the soft creaking of leather lost in the drowning noise of the club even as those haunting eyes watched the play of the soft material over the tightly enclosed muscles.

Anyone would need to dip in close to be able to have the one they were speaking with to hear what they were saying above the pulsing beat, the sound ratcheting off of the hard wood walls to reverberate along with the sound coming from the speaker system itself. His tongue darted of its own accord to lick at the shell of the redhead's ear as he spoke quietly, voice loud enough for only Aya's ears to hear, even as it wasn't necessary. The rumbling purr, soft breath against the warm flesh of the redhead's cheek was enough for Youji at the moment. The blush that stained the icy man's cheeks was a rare treat, however, and he wasn't about to turn aside such a sweetly offered reply, unspoken as it was. He nearly purred when Aya stood, the soft rumbling in his chest could very nearly have been a growl of possession, however. Lust enshrouded those jade eyes as they danced over the length form of his teammate. Sheathed in satin, the black encased ivory had caused many to glare and drool to the oblivious redhead, glaring bullets only heightening the danger the other excluded. Like any smoldering flame, moths would be drawn, and every single would be burned, falling at the feet of the cold and heartless mother of fate of whose hands slowly closed of the tightly controlled desire that danced within half closed eyes. Passion burned in those eyes; Koudo had seen it from the day they had met, however... The brunet shook his head a touch, disengaging the past from his mind.

A small sultry smile curled his lips in reply to the questioning gaze of his companion, unwilling to let his lapse destroy the chance he had with drawing the coal onto the fire. To ignite that piece of cold charred rock to the burning flame that pulsed within Aya's body was enough to pull any fool hearty man into its circle.

The uncertainty that danced within amethyst amused him ignited a desire that seared through his body, soul dancing and pulling at them to remove themselves from the table, to join the dancing masses slightly below them. Ironic, really, that the dance floor was sunken below the level of the tables. Slowly a slumbering smile curled Youji's lips once again, softly come-hither. Once again challenging the redhead to join him, show Youji just how wrong he was. That Aya truly did know how to dance and was good at it. His lips split into a grin as Aya's own thinned. Dangerous eyes narrowed to slits as he stood purposeful in his movement. Tightly controlled muscle, sinuous and distracting slipped around the table, his hand grasping firmly to callused cut fingertips with a sharp nod.

Purposeful strides carried them to the middle of the floor, directly below the flashing black lights, sparkling disco ball throwing its colors across the floor of hair that was the head of those packed bodies. A wave passed before the pair, drawing away with a touch of awe before enclosing in and around them once again to draw them into the churning that was called dancing.

A hand set to Aya's hip, to keep them together you see, the other danced across the redhead's chest, failing to touch the clearly seen budding nipples through the soft second skin of Aya's shirt. The dance entranced him, pulling Youji from his usual dominating position upon the dance floor to nearly one of complete submission. It was all he could do to move, couldn't help himself as he stared.

Smoke covered eyelids greeted Youji's sight as jade slid up the man's body to catch closed eyes, fingers reaching just a tad further to dance along Aya's neck, feigning touch. Aya was making love to him on the dance floor. Aya. A grin finally tore his lips in half as he pushed aside all thoughts previously had upon the evening and settled both hands to the swordsman's hips and pulled himself closer. A hand's width apart, slow movements, rolling of the hips that drove him crazy, already tight leather constricting further as he watched the totally abandoned flow of Aya's body. Arms raised above his head, eyes closed, red painted lips partially opening to pant softly while they fucked so openly. The electricity nearly seared Youji's finger tips that pressed to the man's pants, thumbs brushing further up to dance along the pale one's skin; the small bit of contact ripping a moan from Youji's lips. He allowed his own eyes to slip closed, pulling on the weaving of Aya's body with the shifting of pressure on his fingertips and the current that flowed between the two of them, pulling them together, pushing apart as the song willed and took over their bodies.

The switch of songs was sudden, the stop ripping Aya's eyes open to glare at the speaker, a low growling snort pushed itself from his lips as he pulled from Youji's loose grip and stalked once again to their table. Youji simply allowed himself to watch the irate redhead remove himself from the floor, pushing between the drunken bodies to climb behind the relative safety of their table. The brunet's lips curled into a small smile of satisfaction, the desire running rampant within his veins wasn't entirely one sided. It would work for now. With a lick at his lips he turned from their shared table and made his way further into the dancing crowds to loose himself once again within the pulsing music and forget, for just a moment, what a wild dancer awaited him at the table once he returned.

-end- 


End file.
